The capturing and rendering of audio and video content is well known. However, once captured, the options for adjusting audio and video content, for example transforming their spatial characteristics such as relating to their perceived directionality when rendered, are limited.
Some embodiments of the present invention seek to improve the ability to modify audio content, and certain further embodiments seek to improve the ability to modify audiovisual content, so as to enhance a user's perception of the content.
The listing or discussion of any prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.